Incomparable
by QueenBee7
Summary: A smutty of course one-shot about how Chuck reacts to the news that Blair slept with Jack. Set during 2x25.


**A/N: Okay, so I know I should probably be spending my time updating Finding A Way Back seeing as it's been several centuries since I put up the last chapter, but I've had the idea for this one-shot ever since the second season finale and yesterday I was finally inspired to actually write it. It's set during 2x25, and it's pretty much my version of Chuck and Blair's conversation about Jack. The first two sentences of dialogue are from the show, but then it trails off into my own angst-and-smut-filled story. I'm pretty happy with how it turned out, so I hope you all enjoy it. Please read & review :)**

Incomparable

Blair had always known it was only a matter of time before Chuck found out about her and Jack. It had been a nagging fear at the back of her head over the past few months, and she was certain that the truth would come out at the worst possible time. And so it had. Just when it seemed that things were finally going to work out between her and Chuck, Gossip Girl had sent out a blast dropping every major gossip bomb she had previously kept to herself. And Chuck had finally discovered the secret that Blair had been so desperately clinging to, for she knew it would destroy him if he found out.

_Blair Waldorf had sex with Jack Bass on New Year's Eve._

She hadn't meant for it to happen. The month that Chuck was gone was the darkest period of her life, and she was weak, consumed with worry and overcome by heartache. She had turned to Jack in a drunken haze, clinging to the only piece of Chuck that was available to her. She thought that if she just kept her eyes closed, she would be able to convince herself that she was with Chuck rather than his uncle. But from the second Jack crushed his lips against hers to the moment he collapsed on the bed beside her, she could think of nothing but how wrong he felt. By the time it was over, she was simply keeping her eyes shut tight to restrain the tears that were threatening to spill forth.

_"It just happened,"_ Blair said quietly as she entered the room Chuck had fled to and closed the door behind her. His back was to her, and she could tell by the way he was standing that the news about her and Jack had hit him hard.

He turned towards her. _"Leave me alone."_ He didn't even sound angry, just dull and defeated.

"Chuck," she said pleadingly, walking towards him.

"I said leave me alone, Blair." His voice was sharper now, and his eyes flashed dangerously.

"No." She steeled herself for the fury she knew was coming.

"Get out," he snarled through gritted teeth.

"_No_. We need to talk about this."

"What's there to talk about? You fucked Jack. That's all I need to know."

"No it's not. You need to understand why. You were gone, Chuck, I told you I loved you and you just _left_..." Blair could feel tears beginning to sting her eyes, but she forced herself not to cry. "You just left me alone, and I had no idea where you were and I was so worried and so scared because there was nothing I could do to help you. On New Year's I drank too much, and Jack was there, and I just wanted him to be you so badly... and like I said, it just... happened. I wish it hadn't."

For a moment Blair could have sworn Chuck's expression softened, but then his walls up went up again and his eyes were cold once more. "None of that changes the fact that you _slept_ with him, Blair. You disgust me."

His words hit her like a blow to the stomach, but Blair knew she couldn't give in yet. "And what about all the hookers you fucked while you were in Thailand? Or all those sluts from Victrola you fucked when finally got home? Or how about fucking _Vanessa_?! Am I supposed to not care about any of that?"

"They were nothing!" Chuck yelled. "Just random whores! Jack is my _uncle_. It was the worst month of my life and you spent it fucking the only relative I have left!"

"It was one time!" Blair screamed, the tears beginning to fall. "One time, and it was a mistake, and I'm sorry! I was thinking of you the entire time!"

"Don't give me that crap, Blair." He tried to push her aside to get to the door, but she put her hands on his chest to stop him.

"It's true! Chuck, please."

"Please what?" he growled, grabbing her by the shoulders and slamming her up against the door. "Please tell you that everything's fine because you were thinking of me while my uncle fucked you?"

"No, that's not -"

His face was inches from hers. "Did you like it Blair? Did you like it when he fucked you?"

Blair stared at him, her brown eyes wide. "No."

"Are you sure?" His voice was fierce, but there was a trace of anxiety in his eyes. He was trying not to care, but he did. So much.

Blair nodded. "Yes. I wanted him to be you, but it was all wrong. He didn't taste like you, or smell like you, or feel like you. It was horrible," she said quietly.

"Did he touch you like this?" Chuck said in a dangerous voice, placing one possessive hand on her breast and the other on her thigh.

"No. He didn't know how to touch me."

Chuck reached under her dress and ran his fingers quickly over her panties, which were already wet. Blair gasped. "Did he make you as wet as you are right now?"

"No. Only you make me that wet, Chuck."

Chuck dragged his tongue up Blair's throat and pressed his erection into her stomach. "Did he fuck you like I do?" he said hoarsely.

"No. No one can," Blair murmured.

"No one can," Chuck repeated. "Not even dear old uncle Jack."

"He was nothing, Chuck." Blair tentatively reached out and tilted his face so that he was forced to meet her eyes. "You're everything."

Keeping her eyes locked on his, she allowed her hand to trail down his chest to his belt buckle. As she opened his pants and dipped a hand into his boxers, his eyes closed and he took a deep breath. "I'm yours, Chuck," she whispered. "Not Nate's, not Jack's. Yours. Every fiber of my being belongs to you."

When Chuck opened his eyes again, Blair knew she had finally convinced him. He pulled her close and kissed her possessively, one hand sinking into her hair as the other slid to her butt. Their kisses were hungry and desperate and they clung to each other for dear life because both were afraid that the moment they parted the other would slip away.

Blair was flattened against the door, Chuck's hands roving everywhere, touching every bit of exposed skin as if marking his territory. She had removed her hand from his pants and now had both arms wrapped around his neck, fingers tangled in his hair. She rotated her hips against the bulge in his pants, her wet heat grinding against his thigh.

Chuck suddenly pulled away and sank to his knees before her, sliding his hands up her legs and under her dress to remove her panties. He parted her legs and dragged his tongue over her folds once - Blair's hips bucked agains him - before standing up, grabbing her thighs, and lifting her up against the door. She wrapped her legs tightly around his waist, her center rubbing against his clothed erection, causing them both the let out a groan of mingled pleasure and agony. As Chuck sucked on her neck and collarbone, Blair reached into his boxers and wrapped her hand around his swollen cock, pulling it free. She stroked him slowly and deliberately, and Chuck's eyes rolled back as he sank his teeth into her shoulder.

"I want you to fuck me," Blair purred, positioning his cock at her entrance. He shuddered as his tip grazed her slick folds.

"Who do you want?" he snarled, his breathing heavy.

"You. You, you, you. Only you," she chanted.

"Say my name," he ordered, sliding himself a fraction of an inch inside of her.

"Chuck," she gasped.

"Again." He slid in a little farther, and she whimpered.

"Chuck! Fuck me, Chuck."

And he did. He drove into her with as much force as he could muster, desperate to prove to her that there was, in fact, no one that could fuck her like he did. As if she needed reminding. In and out, in and out, he slammed into her with abandon, her hips moving forward to meet his every thrust. She was even better than he remembered - so hot and wet and tight, purring his name into his ear in that breathy little voice of hers that always drove him crazy.

Her legs tightened their hold on his hips and he felt her begin to clench and spasm around him as an orgasm of the kind only Chuck could produce ripped through her. Seconds later, his fingers dug into her thighs and his head fell against her shoulder as he released inside of her.

"Jesus Christ," Chuck panted as he gently placed Blair back on her feet and leaned against her.

"Mm," Blair replied. "Nothing will ever be as good as us together. We're incomparable."

"Agreed."


End file.
